


Save Nothing for the Cameras

by Fallynleaf



Category: Professional Wrestling, 株式会社スターダム | World Wonder Ring Stardom
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Light Asphyxiation, Oedo Tai, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: Saki and Natsuko keep hooking up. It never helps.
Relationships: Tora Natsuko/Kashima Saki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	Save Nothing for the Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> I won't say that this was exactly inspired by [these photographs](https://twitter.com/kashima_saki555/status/1332163246464196612) that Natsuko took of Saki, but I was definitely thinking about them as I wrote this.
> 
> Takes place in late 2020.
> 
> Title is from the song "Foreign Object" by The Mountain Goats.

They fucked with the lights on because neither of them cared enough to turn them off.

Saki sat astride Natsuko, naked from the waist down. Grinning, she reached back and unhooked her bra, then discarded it. Natsuko reached up and cupped Saki’s breast in her hand, and Saki tipped her head back, sighing in pleasure.

They’d had a long day. Another match, another loss. Each disqualification left Natsuko burning with pent up energy, a frustration that she was never able to work off no matter what she did. She took a vicious pleasure in the fact that at least her opponents felt just as frustrated.

Saki climbed off of Natsuko so that she could bend down and put her mouth on Natsuko’s tits. Pleasure radiated through Natsuko’s body, and she closed her eyes and let herself sink into it.

The match today didn’t matter. None of them mattered.

Saki crawled down the bed and moved between Natsuko’s legs. Her tongue was hot against Natsuko’s cunt, licking her open.

Saki always fucked her with a certain degree of detachment. She went immediately for what she knew would get Natsuko off, not wanting to draw it out too much. But as good as Saki was with her tongue, it wasn’t enough.

All of their hookups reached a point where the pleasure faded to just a buzz of sensation in the background, and Natsuko found herself starting to dissociate.

She was drifting somewhere above, Saki’s hair a dark halo over her shoulders, her head between Natsuko’s thighs.

The world slowed down to a dull throb punctuated by the sound of their breaths.

Natsuko came back to herself when Saki pulled away a little.

Saki glanced up at her. Her lips were wet and red. She licked them as she stared up at Natsuko contemplatively.

Then she reached down and picked up the chain. It rattled in her hands.

With her eyes on Natsuko’s, Saki pulled her hair out of the way, then wrapped the chain around her own neck. She gathered both ends of it in one hand, then offered them to Natsuko.

Natsuko took a hold of the chain and cinched it tighter. Saki reached up to clutch at it with her hands, gasping a little. Her pupils were blown wide with arousal, her gaze heavy.

Natsuko tugged Saki closer to her. Then they were kissing, messy and rough. Saki bit Natsuko’s lip, and the pain was a rush of relief, a reminder that she could feel something after all.

She worked her fingers into Saki, and Saki moaned into her mouth as Natsuko thrust into her.

Natsuko brought Saki to orgasm like that, her cunt clenching around Natsuko’s fingers in pulses. Then Natsuko hooked Saki’s legs over her shoulders and got her off again with her tongue, and the only sound in the room was Saki’s soft gasps.

Using the chain, Natsuko pulled Saki toward her, then she shoved Saki’s head down and held her in place until Saki started to lick her cunt again, this time fucking her with a sloppy eagerness and desperation.

Natsuko came with a shout. For a moment, the world around her faded away, and pleasure rushed through her, taking out all other sensation in its wake. 

Then it passed, and Natsuko was back in her shitty bed in her shitty apartment, staring up into the too bright lights.

When Saki separated from her and tossed the chain aside, Natsuko felt empty. She always felt a hollowness after they finished. Sometimes, she’d invite Saki back to bed, and they’d go for another round, but Saki’s fingers and tongue could never fill the void inside of her.

Not that it stopped her from trying.

Somehow, they always found themselves back here. It was never any worse, never any better, never any different.

Natsuko tried to bask in an afterglow that wasn’t there as she watched Saki walk across the hallway into the bathroom to clean up.

Saki stood in the rectangle of light formed by the open door. She was staring at her reflection, leaning toward the mirror to reapply her makeup. The dark red color glided over her lips, stark against her pale skin, visible even from where Natsuko sat on the bed, leaning back to watch.

Saki slid the cap back onto the lipstick, then tossed it into her purse.

She left without a word or even a glance back.


End file.
